Teaching Suna's Medics and the Kazekage Too
by Akari-chann-Uchiha
Summary: This was gonna just be a one-shot between Sakura and Gaara, but I thought it'd make a better short story. Rated M because there will be lemon(s) eventually. Sakura goes to Suna on the mission of giving Gaara a physical and training his medics. In the process will she also teach Gaara something valuable? And will she also learn something new herself? Follow her on her journey.
1. Sakura's mission: Kazekage's request

Sakura sighed as she started packing her things. Naruto had gone off to gather up Team 7, despite Sakura's refusal. Naturally of course, she thought of Naruto as the perfect escort to Suna. Not only because of his ability to protect her ( _which has been proven many times_ ), but also because it'll probably make Gaara feel more comfortable seeing Naruto.

Sakura smirked as she thought about the council's reaction to Tsunade sending Team 7 to escort her to Suna. _That's going to end in Tsunade throwing them out,_ she thought with a chuckle. She thought back to this morning when she was given the mission.

"But Tsunade-sama surely-" Sakura started.

"No buts Sakura, the Kazekage has asked for you specifically given the reasons that you are by far the best medic, not to mention a close friend to Naruto therefore the Kazekage trusts you more than some other medic such as, no offense, but Shizune. The council will burst into uproar if he does not get a physical done, and I agreed to allow you to teach Suna's medics in order to better our alliance with them. You will also be carrying classified scrolls to deliver to the Kazekage, therefore I'm assigning you Haruno Sakura, to this S-rank mission with an escort of your choice and my approval, failure is not an option! Understood?" Tsunade explained firmly.

"Hai Shishou!" Sakura replied holding back a sigh of defeat.

"I suggest packing and finding an escort you'd like, you'll leave as soon as you are ready."

"Hai!"

After Sakura had walked out, Tsunade looked down at the message again.

 _Dear Hokage-sama, I am (rather unfortunately) required to have a physical done, and I would like for this to be done as quickly as is possible as I'm quickly running out of tolerance for my council who are continuing to pester me. I would also like to make a request to have a medic of yours, train my medics here in Suna. This is merely a request of course, everyone knows Konoha has the greatest medics. Should you decide to concede to my request, I request your apprentice Haruno Sakura to be the one to have this task, should she not be too busy over there. Under the reasons of her being the best medic over there in many fields such as medical teaching, and because Naruto sees her as someone precious, I am confident she can be trusted. Please don't feel too rushed or troubled, it's alright if you need some time to set things up. Please let me know as soon as you can._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Kazekage (Gaara)_

Tsunade smirked as she could imagine the younger boy's annoyance while politely writing this. Poor kid's council pesters him more than my own does me. And speak of the devil…

"Tsunade, you are sending Haruno Sakura to Suna on the account of a request made by the Kazekage? Surely we have other medics and do not need to send our very best." Danzo spoke.

Tsunade closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try to stay calm.

"He requested specifically, by name, that I send Haruno Sakura should she not be too busy with work over here. Of which, she is not. Are you suggesting that the hospital cannot get by without her there? Sakura is our best medic yes, she's also our best teacher in the medical area. Would you suggest sending another to teach Suna's medics? How would one of the same ranking of medical expertise, teach another? This is not up for discussion Danzo, I have sent word to Suna already."

"And what about her escort? Is that necessary?" Danzo questioned.

"She will taking classified scrolls with her including, ones containing valuable medical information, and a sealed document for the Kazekage himself. You know very well that it is required that shinobi carrying classified scrolls must be escorted. In fact as I recall, it was after all the council, who created this requirement. Now then, unless you are going to continue questioning **my** decisions, I suggest you take your leave."

Danzo bowed, "That is all Hokage-sama." He said as he took his leave.

Tsunade exhaled, annoyed as she leaned back and reached for her sake. Which was nowhere to be found…

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade roared.

Over in the hospital, the hair on Shizune's neck prickled.


	2. Preparations to leave

**A/N - Here's a quick update courtesy of the reviews and such that I've received. Thank you all for reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

"You ready Sakura?" Naruto called knocking on her door.

"Yeah I'm ready let me just grab my bags and I need to stop at the hospital and grab a few things." Sakura replied.

Naruto opened the door and walked over to Sakura's bags. He stared for a moment before picking them up.

"What? Naruto."

"I'm gonna carry them for you Sakura-chan. You said you still have to grab some stuff from the hospital right? I'll take these with me and wait for you in grandma Tsunade's office." Naruto replied, walking back out the door.

"Baka!" Sakura yelled throwing the first thing she grabbed at Naruto. "She some respect, she is the **Hokage**."

"Ne Sakura-chan, what's this?" Naruto asked as he picked up what Sakura attempted to throw at him…

"BAKA!" Sakura hollered as she pounded Naruto. "GO!" She said pointing out the door. "Before I do more damage than just to your head."

"Oww Sakura-chan. I'm going, I'm going."

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. _He's just an idiot, no need to get worked up,_ she chanted in her head as she grabbed some scrolls to put her equipment in before heading to the hospital.

"Hey Shizune." Sakura greeted.

"Ah Sakura, I've been waiting for you. Here, I've packed your things for you." Shizune said handing Sakura a small bag full of scrolls.

"Oh wow." Sakura said surprised. "Thanks Shizune!"

Shizune smiled. "You better get going, Tsunade-sama isn't in the greatest of moods."

"You took her Sake again didn't you?"

"She can't get drunk on duty! Anyways you should get going, Naruto's waiting."

"Bye Shizune!" Sakura called as she started heading out to Tsunade's office.

"Have fun in Suna!" Was the response she got before the doors closed.

A slight breeze blew as she ran quickly to Tsunade's office where Team 7 was waiting. _Wait… what did Naruto mean by Team 7_ … she pondered. Her eyes widened, _surely he didn't mean Sasuke too..?_

She hesitated at the door to Tsunade's office as she thought about that.

"You coming in Sakura? Or do you just want to stand there?" Tsunade called out.

"Hai, I'm coming in Shishou." Sakura said and she shrugged the thought off and opened the door before stepping into the room.

"Hello ugly." Was the first greeting she received.

"Hello Sai." Sakura said with a smile. Ugly didn't bother her anymore, she was used to his nickname by now. "So Naruto harassed you all into escorting me with him?"

"Well he didn't have to harass me I agreed easily enough, Sai might've had to deal with Naruto's pestering though." Kakashi chimed in.

"Actually I had the most trouble getting Sasuke here." Naruto said, joining in the conversation.

Sakura's eyes wandered over to Sasuke who turned away with a "Tch."

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Sakura murmured knowing he could hear.

Sasuke glanced at her again before turning his gaze back to the ceiling. It wasn't much, Sakura knew. But at least it was a small acknowledgement.

"Oi teme, don't be all cold like that to Sakura-chan!" Naruto all but shouted.

"Naruto really its fine-" Sakura started.

"Shut up loser." Sasuke responded giving Naruto an annoyed look.

"Team 7!" Tsunade said loudly, gathering everyone's attention. "You are escorting Sakura to Suna where she will be staying to teach the medics there. I've given you two days that you may stay in Suna with Sakura before you are to return. When Sakura and the Kazekage are pleased with the medics' knowledge, Sakura will then return to Konoha and resume work at the hospital. Sakura I'm taking you off work duty for 6 months. I trust that will be plenty of time for you to teach them all you can?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." Sakura replied.

"Alright then. Any questions?" Tsunade asked and as Naruto opened his mouth, Tsunade quickly said, "No? That's wonderful! Off you go now. Do not disappoint me Team 7."

Everyone nodded and began walking out the door.

"Oh and Sakura?" Tsunade called making Sakura pause and turn back.

"Yes Shishou?"

"Temari has a request for you, that she will tell you when you arrive. It's not a requirement but I'd like for you to take it into deep consideration, before making a decision on her request. Understood?"

"Hai Shishou." Sakura replied.

"Don't overwork yourself." Tsunade said taking on that motherly tone, she often used on Sakura.

"Alright Shishou." Sakura said. "Is that all?"

Tsunade nodded. "Just keep in touch."

Sakura nodded before hurrying to catch up to her Team at the gate. _And so the adventure begins_ , Sakura thought wryly.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N - I know the chapters are a little short, they'll start getting longer as the story goes on. As far as updating, This story will be updated every Wednesday. Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows! It means a lot. I love knowing that people actually like my stories.**


	3. The Break Takes a Bad Turn

**A/N - Ittt's Wednesday :D Hello to all my readers, thank you all for the favs and follows this story has been getting. For anyone who hasn't read my little update to the previous chapter, I will be posting a new chapter to this every Wednesday. I also like to try to get back to everyone who reviews, so unless you're a guest reviewer, you can expect a pm from me whenever you review. And within the next two chapters, Team 7 will be arriving at the gates of Suna. Please enjoy :)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kakashi-sensei are we going to stop soon?" Naruto complained for the hundredth time.

"Naruto…" Kakashi began.

"Naruto we want to make it to the halfway point before it gets too dark. Now shut up and quit complaining!" Sakura all but growled, annoyed with his constant complaining.

"Dickless, it may be wise to shut your hole before ugly gets really upset and starts throwing punches to your face. Besides, we are almost there after all." Sai chimed in.

"We'll leave at dawn." Kakashi decided. "Until then, we should rest and take turns with taking watch."

"Actually, I will take on all watches." Sai spoke up.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Sai. You should rest to." Kakashi replied.

"In the root division, we were trained for things just like this. I doubt the rest of you have had the same training." Sai argued.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright then, Sai has volunteered to take on all watches, any complaints?"

"I'm sure not complaining!" Naruto yelled as Sakura shook her head and Sasuke just crossed his arms.

"Alright then. We'll leave Sai to it. We should get as much rest as we can. We aren't stopping tomorrow." Kakashi said, directing the last part to Naruto.

"We'll be flying until we reach the desert, then we'll probably have to go on foot from there due to the possible sandstorms." Sai added.

"Why are we in such a rush." Naruto grumbled as he pulled out his sleeping bags and began getting ready for bed.

"If you had a brain you would know loser." Sasuke muttered.

"Well dickless, we're not expected there for another two days but, if we get caught in a sandstorm… it will slow us down. We are taking precautions and preparing ahead. We may arrive ahead of time if we don't run into any sandstorms, but then you will have more time to relax there." Sai explained as everyone else began getting ready to rest and laid down on their sleeping areas.

Of course, Naruto was already out like a light and Sai's explanation was wasted. As the other members began to fall asleep, Sakura laid on her side wide awake and listening to Sai's pen stroking across his paper.

Realizing that she couldn't sleep, she waited for them to fall asleep as completely as they would, before quietly getting up and making her way over to where Sai was perched in a tree a little ways away, drawing of course.

"You should rest ugly." Sai commented as she began climbing the tree.

"I can't sleep." She replied simply as she maneuvered around until she was sitting beside him, legs dangling over the branch as she swung them back and forth slowly.

She listened to his pen scratching for a while before looking over to see what he was drawing. Realizing what she was doing, Sai shifted the paper into her view.

"It's a picture of the night sky." Sai explained.

"It's beautiful." Sakura murmured. "Is that going to be Team 7 there?"

"Yes, good job ugly." Sai quietly praised.

"Hey Sai?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you call me ugly?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I read in a book that friends give each other nicknames and that women get mad when you say what you're really thinking. So I deduced, that I should say the opposite."

"So you don't call me ugly because you think I am ugly?" She murmured softly.

"No ugly, I think you are beautiful. Hmm almost enough to be an art piece."

Sakura smiled and watched Sai's pen scratch against the paper, quickly creating beauty everywhere it touched. At some point her head rested against his shoulder and her eyelids began to fall as she watched the image on the paper become clearer, more defined.

Sometime later, Sai noted that she had fallen asleep and he stopped drawing for a moment. He brought out one of his drawing scrolls out and drew a few inconspicuous animals.

"Ninja art: Superbeast Scroll!" He muttered quietly, trying to genuinely not wake the pink haired ninja.

He left his animals to keep watch for a short while as he shifted Sakura into his arms and he awkwardly held her as he jumped to the ground and began walking back to the camp.

"Mm." Sakura murmured in her sleep as she shifted around, leaning into Sai with her head laying against his shoulder.

A small smile graced his mouth as he awkwardly laid her on her "bed" and covered her over, before standing up and retreating back to his watch spot.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Sai retreated. He wondered if they had feelings for each other, before wondering if Sakura still wanted him or not. After all, he could understand if after everything, she no longer felt that way about him.

He and Kakashi stood in an instant as a kunai flew towards their camp, heading straight for the pink-haired medic. Instinct overtaking him, Sasuke moved to deflect the kunai from Sakura, gaining a shallow cut on his arm.

Sakura had shot up seconds after Kakashi had, being that he was beside her and Naruto. Naruto sprang up when the kunai clattered to the ground after clashing with Sasuke's katana. Sai appeared sometime in the midst of everyone preparing to attack and he moved with Sakura as she grabbed the scrolls and quickly handed them to Sai who then hid them within one of his own scrolls.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried quietly as a ninja appeared out of nowhere, aiming a chakra lit hand towards Kakashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N - Gotta love cliffhangers ;) P.S. the dots in the center are my way of adding spaces to separate the story from the a/n.**


	4. And So the Fight Begins

**Previously in TtSMatKT:**

 _He and Kakashi stood in an instant as a kunai flew towards their camp, heading straight for the pink-haired medic. Instinct overtaking him, Sasuke moved to deflect the kunai from Sakura, gaining a shallow cut on his arm._

 _Sakura had shot up seconds after Kakashi had, being that he was beside her and Naruto. Naruto sprang up when the kunai clattered to the ground after clashing with Sasuke's katana. Sai appeared sometime in the midst of everyone preparing to attack and he moved with Sakura as she grabbed the scrolls and quickly handed them to Sai who then hid them within one of his own scrolls._

 _"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried quietly as a ninja appeared out of nowhere, aiming a chakra lit hand towards Kakashi._

 **A/N- It's Wednesday again :D And I've got a great chapter for you. TtSMatKT is the shortening of the title, in case that was confusing. This chapter will have... let's just say it's an unexpected turn of events ;) Also I apologize in advance for anyone who gets upset by this chapter…**

With Sakura's warning and his speed, Kakashi used the substitution jutsu. Which apparently, was exactly what the attacker wanted him to do. Separate them. Damn, he cursed silently as he reappeared into the fight quickly, seeing that they were all fighting someone.

Someone's clones actually… Whoever this person is, we aren't landing any hits on the clones, and we don't even know which one is the real one. If the real one is even fighting us. Well, if the target was Sakura than… yes, Sakura is fighting the real attacker.

"Guys, land a hit or two onto them. They're shadow clones." Kakashi called as he raced towards the real one with a kunai in hand.

The attacker dodged Kakashi's advance as they aimed another hit to Sakura who dodged and swung a leg out knocking the attacker to the ground.

 _An Anbu mask?_ Kakashi thought, a little confused.

"If anyone can, try to get the mask off." Kakashi called as he reached for the attacker and ducked when they swung at him. The sound of kunai meeting katana resonated through the air as Sasuke fought one of the clones.

It became just a background noise until a new slashing sound was heard and the sound of a clone vanishing was heard. A grunt was heard from the attacker as Sakura landed a chakra infused punch, sending the attacker flying a few feet away. The mask lay broken on the ground.

"Hinata!?" Sakura and Naruto cried as the attacker stood up and faced Team 7.

"Hinata what the hell are you doing!?" Naruto asked.

"Following orders." She replied apathetically.

"Whose orders?" Kakashi demanded.

Hinata gave a smile then but it wasn't her smile it was…different somehow. Sakura moved closer to the girl, eyes scrutinizing her as realization hit hard. Her smile was…fake. Forced. Just like Sai's old smile… Which means…

"Danzo." Sakura stated bluntly. "You're working for Danzo. Why does Danzo want to kill me?"

Hinata didn't answer, and Sakura thought maybe she can't answer. If she has that seal on her tongue like Sai did…

"Why would someone of a higher power want me dead Hinata?" Sakura said arranging words carefully to get around the seal.

"Tsunade's apprentice." Hinata replied simply.

"I think I get it." Sai began. "Hokage-sama is your mentor right? And you have long since surpassed her skills. Which would mean that you would have the chance to become a Hokage. Danzo wants to get rid of anyone that gets in the way of him becoming Hokage, so this mission was perfect for him. The 6th Hokage, the 7th in training and the possible 8th Hokage, all in one place."

"Me? Hokage? But that's absurd!" Sakura protested.

"It's not actually…" Kakashi said sheepishly. "We uh… have discussed it a few times with the council…"

Sakura's jaw dropped a little. "So in other words. It's your fault I'm wanted dead."

"Well…yeah sorry."

"No one is going to kill Sakura-chan!" Naruto declared.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed towards Hinata.

"Hyuga Hinata, a previous member of Team 8 correct?" Sasuke asked.

"Years ago, yes." Hinata answered before disappearing, attacking Team 7 with kunai and shuriken throw from all directions.

"Back to back formation." Sasuke ordered.

Though Kakashi was in charge of calling the shots, no one questioned or resisted Sasuke's command as they quickly gathered and stood back to back as Sasuke protected them with Susanoo.

"Alright, when this attack stops-"

"We have to kill her." Sai interrupted Kakashi.

"What?" Naruto demanded, protesting instantly.

"No." Sakura agreed.

"I agree with emotionless." Sasuke chimed.

"Why do you say we have to kill her?" Kakashi asked.

"Because, her mission is not a success until either she or ugly is dead. If Hyuga returns and Sakura is living, Danzo will kill them both himself."

"But Sai we saved you from Danzo. Surely we can save Hinata-chan too?" Naruto asked.

"I grew up in the Root Division." Sai answered. "She made the choice to join, even after knowing me, knowing what would happen to her. There is no saving her from this."

"We can't kill Hinata! She's our comrade!" Naruto protested.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed, annoyed.

"Naruto, it's up to Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said quietly.

"If she hits our chakra points, we're dead." Sasuke added in while Kakashi thought over the options. "How many weapons does she have?" He added, noticing that the attack still hadn't let up.

An explosion was heard as the weapons stopped and Sasuke lowered Susanoo hesitantly. Looking around, Team 7 observed the damage done by whatever the explosion was.

 **A/N – So what do you think the explosion was? Tune in next Wednesday to find out :)**


	5. What's going on With Hinata?

**Previously on TtSMatKT:**

" _We can't kill Hinata! She's our comrade!" Naruto protested._

" _Shut up dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed, annoyed._

" _Naruto, it's up to Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said quietly._

" _If she hits our chakra points, we're dead." Sasuke added in while Kakashi thought over the options. "How many weapons does she have?" He added, noticing that the attack still hadn't let up._

 _An explosion was heard as the weapons stopped and Sasuke lowered Susanoo hesitantly. Looking around, Team 7 observed the damage done by whatever the explosion was._

* * *

 **A/N – Was that a surprising turn of events in the last chapter? I've gotten a lot of people wondering what made Hinata willingly join the Root Division after knowing Sai, and why did Hiashi allowed her to do so. Those questions will be answered in this chapter. We will also finally make it to Suna in this chapter :)**

* * *

The area was thoroughly impacted by the explosion. Trees lay broken, pieces of rocks scattered about, the earth itself broken and disturbed.

"Where's Hinata-chan?" Naruto coughed through the smoggy air filled with debris.

"We got to get out of here." Sakura called through the sleeve on the crease of her elbow where her mouth was buried into.

"Not without Hinata-chan!" Naruto insisted, still coughing.

"Cover your mouth idiot! We don't know what the explosion was, it could've left chemicals in the air which is why we need to leave." Sakura explained.

"Naruto!" She added seeing Naruto looking around for Hinata.

"Naruto the best option is to get away from here." Kakashi said calmly through his mask.

"But-"

"Naruto, Ugly is our medic and second in command and Kakashi-sensei is our captain. If they say we need to go, then we have to follow orders. Let's just get to clear air and then go from there." Sai interrupted.

"Aa!" Sakura exclaimed as her arm was cut open.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I mean yes, I mean we need to get out of here now. We're still under attack, and we can hardly see through this air. We need to get to clear air like Sai said." Sakura said quickly.

"Understood, Team 7 let's go!" Kakashi announced. "The goal is protecting Sakura and safely reaching Suna. For now we just need to get to clear air."

Kakashi began running towards Suna, his teammates following seconds afterwards. With Kakashi in the front of the squad, and Sai in the back, Sakura was in between Naruto and Sasuke both of whom looked determined to protect her at all costs.

Sakura almost smiled. The new 3-way deadlock huh? She pondered, remembering Tsunade telling her that they have become the new 3 legendary Sannin. Orochimaru had followed Sasuke after he'd been revived because he'd been curious about the different path that Sasuke had chosen compared to himself.

Orochimaru had also commented that because they had all derived from following the exact paths of each of the original Sannin, that they were an unstoppable trio. And he also confessed that Sakura was a lot calmer than Tsunade was, but that she was also scarier than Tsunade when she's mad.

"There's another clearing just ahead we'll break at." Kakashi finally announced as Team 7 steadily approached another clearing.

Sakura slowed down and then came to a stop altogether, her eyes wide and thoughtful. Sai almost ran into her at her sudden stop, but he wasn't and Anbu for nothing. The others stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Haven't you wondered why we haven't been attacked during this run?" Sakura asked urgently.

"Well now that you mention it…" Kakashi muttered scratching at his chin.

"We just did exactly what she wanted." Sasuke said, understanding the situation and narrowing his eyes at the way they had come from.

"I would've been disappointed if you hadn't figured it out." Hinata stated as she appeared in front of them.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura tried to warn but it was too late. Hinata had already blocked his chakra points and knocked him unconscious.

Her hands flew through the seals for the shadow clone jutsu and they were surrounded by 7 Hinata's.

"Back to back formation around Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, taking charge as co-captain.

"Sakura we can't keep this up forever." Sai grunted as he clashed kunai with Hinata's clone.

"I know." Sakura growled, punching through one of the clones.

"Sasuke can you use Susanoo?" She asked, glancing at said Uchiha.

He shot a quick look at her before running his katana through another clone. "That takes a lot of chakra you know."

"If Naruto supplies you with chakra?" She tried.

"I suppose so." He responded.

"Naruto…" She started.

"I got it!" He announced.

Sakura waited until Sasuke had Susanoo up before turning to Kakashi.

"Just long enough to let me heal him." She muttered as she began opening Kakashi's chakra points.

Once she was done with that she placed a hand on Kakashi's head, he awoke a moment afterwards.

"You may have a headache for a little while." Sakura warned as he sat up.

He waved her off as though that was unimportant and he took hold of Sakura's outstretched hand, standing up and taking in the situation.

"Now, as far as what to do about Hianta…" Kakashi murmured. Thinking for a little while before speaking again.

"Sakura you removed Sai's seal right?" He asked the pink-haired girl.

"Yeah."

"Do you think you could remove Hinata's?" He asked her.

Sakura thought for a moment. "I could try, but I can't guarantee anything. It may be a different seal, and even if I do removed it, there's no guarantee she'll talk. And it's not like we have Ino here…"

Kakashi rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "That is true… do you think it's still worth a try?"

Sakura hesitated then. "Well…I don't want to kill her if we really don't have to. Not only is she our comrade, she also has a valuable ocular ability and we don't really need more issues with the Hyuga clan…"

"I'm no longer a part of the clan." Hinata informed them.

"What do you mean you aren't a part of the clan Hinata-chan? You're a Hyuga!" Naruto yelled back.

"My father doesn't believe I have what it takes to lead the clan. Hanabi has become the heir, and I've been disowned and banned from the clan." She replied apathetically.

"Why did you join the Root Division Hinata-san?" Sai asked curiously.

"I didn't have a place to belong to anymore."

"But Hinata-chan why didn't you come to any of us? We could've helped you!"

"Helped me?" Hinata asked. "All my life, everyone has just been helping me. I was never strong enough to help myself. I'd watched you for years Naruto-kun, loved you even. But that made me weak. Now, I am strong. Now, I can help myself. I don't need to rely on anyone's help anymore. You've no need to suddenly care now. You didn't even notice my absence this past year."

Naruto's face abruptly showed a sad guilt. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan…" He mumbled.

Hinata scoffed. "Sorry doesn't change a damn thing." She lifted her hands to attack again but found that she couldn't. She glanced down and noticed Sai's snakes wrapped tightly around her.

"Alright Sakura, see if you can remove her seal." Kakashi said.

"Are you sure that'll hold her?" Sasuke questioned.

"Huh? Teme, it almost sounds like you care about whether or not Sakura-chan will be in danger!" Naruto said teasingly.

"Tch, she's just our only medic-"

"Who was trained under Tsuande, a legendary Sannin. Same as you and Naruto." Sakura cut Sasuke off.

"Tch. Whatever, it'd just be a real bother if she broke free is all."

"It'll hold Sasuke, I'll be fine."

Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest and looked away.

* * *

 **~Time skip (You'll find out what happened later in the story, don't worry) ~**

* * *

Finally 5 exhausted (and 1 unconscious) shinobi made it to the gates of Suna.

* * *

 **A/N - I told ya the chapters would start getting longer eventually. Now about the time skip, I do have plans to fill you in on what happened in future chapters. I've got plans for this story, so just bear with me for a little bit. How about that though, disowned by the Hyuga's and Hanabi is the new heir :O What on Earth happened between Hinata and her father? And just what was that explosion anyways? We never did find out... ;)**


	6. Talking With Gaara

Previously on TtSMatKT:

 _"Tch. Whatever, it'd just be a real bother if she broke free is all."_

 _"It'll hold Sasuke, I'll be fine."_

 _Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest and looked away._

 _~Time skip (You'll find out what happened later in the story, don't worry) ~_

 _Finally 5 exhausted (and 1 unconscious) shinobi made it to the gates of Suna._

* * *

 **A/N – Sorry for the late update! I lost all the work I did because my computer is acting dumb. Sigh, well we've finally made it to Suna. We'll finally be bringing the sand siblings into the story and we will finally get to hear Temari's request.**

* * *

A guard halted the group's weary entrance into Suna. "Indentification please."

"Oh right!" Sakura exclaimed as she reached into her bag for her mission scroll.

She could've sworn that she felt Sasuke rolling his eyes at her though she couldn't see him. She felt something tap against her shoulder and she glanced at it, realizing then that Sai had all of her scrolls and that he was giving her the one she needed. She chuckled sheepishly, before muttering a thanks to Sai.

"Here you go." Sakura said as she handed the guard the scroll.

The brown-haired guard took the scroll and read over it nodding and glancing at each person as their names were mentioned in the scroll.

"There's 5 names here, but you have 6 people." The guard stated, waiting for the other identification.

"We ran into an issue on our way here. She's the issue, may we please speak with Kazekage-sama? This is classified information I'm not allowed to share with you sir." Sakura asked politely.

The guard shook his head and spoke in a smooth but firm voice. "Under my authority and position I don't hold the power to allow unauthorized people into my village."

"Could you maybe then-" Sakura began to ask but was cut off by a gravelly voice.

"Under my authority, I am allowing this entry." The quiet gravelly voice spoke from behind the guard, interrupting Sakura's next question.

"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed happily upon hearing the voice.

 _So much for asking the guard to notify the Kazekage about our predicament_ , Sakura thought.

"Naruto." Gaara greeted with a slight tilt of his head in acknowledgement, his red hair longer than it had been the last time they had seen him. He walked around the guard, two others following behind him. _How could he walk so awkardly yet so gracefully at the same time?_ Sakura wondered

"Sakura!" Temari chirped cheerfully, enveloping said girl in a hug.

"Temari-san!" Sakura chirped back, returning the hug.

Gaara cleared his throat. "Shall we take this to my office then?"

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." Sakura responded with a polite bow.

When she looked back at Gaara she noticed his lips were etched into a small frown upon his pale face before he turned away from her gaze. He began walking towards his office and gestured for them to follow.

"So Sakura, how have you been?" Temari asked as she casually threw an arm around Sakura's shoulders and slowed her pace walking a good distance behind the rest of the group.

"I've been fine. Working in the hospital, going on missions, training. Same old, same old. How about you Temari-san?" Sakura answered, wondering why they were walking slower.

"I've been alright. A lot of travelling and meetings to do of course. Sakura I'd like to ask you something."

"Of course Temari-san, what do you have to ask me?"

"Well...it's about Gaara." Temari quietly began, hesitantly.

"Go on." Sakura prompted at Temari's hesitation.

Temari nodded before continuing. "I'm sure you know that due to Shukaku, Gaara barely slept, right?"

"Hai." Sakura responded.

"Well, now that Shukaku's been removed we figured Gaara would be able to sleep better now. But he still sleeps the same way he did before except that now... he doesn't have Shukaku within him to keep his energy up. But we aren't sure about how to get Gaara to sleep like he should. Kankuro and I have tried sleeping pills but they didn't seem to have any affect so we stopped. Our medical knowledge here in Suna isn't the greatest which is why we asked for you to come and share some of your knowledge with us."

"So you would like to know if during my stay here, I could try to teach Gaara how to sleep?" Sakura summarized quietly.

"Yes that's what I would like to know. But of course you should take the time to think about it first! It's not something you have to do of course! It's just that... if you feel up to it, I think it would be a great thing for Gaara, and it might help relations with our alliance. I don't believe our alliance could be easily broken though." Temari chuckled lightly at the last bit of her response.

Sakura thought for a moment. "How about if I take the night to think about it, and I'll let you know tomorrow Temari-san?"

"That's fine Sakura, and one more thing, stop being so formal. We're friends, you don't need to use the honorifics with us!" Temari spoke as she and Sakura made their way back to the group.

"It's about time you returned her sis. You aren't the only one who's happy to see her you know." Kankuro drawled, teasingly.

"Not to mention that we have more pressing matters to deal with at the moment." Gaara stated as he walked into his office, waiting until everyone was in before closing the door.

Kankuro winked at Sakura as she walked past him and whispered, "That's okay Sakura, you'll be here for awhile."

"You can place the Hyuga girl there." Gaara mentioned pointing to a small couch against the wall as he took a seat at his desk.

"Do I need to dismiss my siblings?" Gaara questioned to Sakura, (much to his sibling's displeasure) as he moved some papers on his desk into neat stacks on the side of his desk.

"No Kazekage-sama. They are completely trustworthy, and will probably find out about this anyway." Sakura answered quietly.

Gaara nodded slightly in approval as he rested his elbows on his desk, placing his hands under his chin. His pale blue eyes looked around the room before settling their gaze on Sakura.

"Is Hyuga the threat that your Hokage mentioned you may run into?" Gaara asked, his voice quiet but deep and gravelly-like.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama. She attacked us when we had set up camp on the first night during our journey here."

"I see. Why did you bring her here? Should my council find out about this, they may think the Leaf is trying to attack us. Did you consider the possible consequences of this choice?"

"Hai, Kazekage-sama. We did take it into deep consideration. If we had simply left her unconscious, she then would've continued on her mission and she may have then gone as far as attacking your shinobi in order to get to me. That would definitely be a threat to both our alliance and the leadership within the Leaf Village. We should've killed her but... she's our comrade."

"Your comrade?" Gaara questioned raising a non-existent eyebrow. "She attempted to kill you did she not? Yet you can still say she's your comrade?"

"With all due respect Kazekage-sama-" Sakura began but was interrupted by a certain angry blonde.

"Hinata's just lost her way Gaara!" Naruto interjected angrily. "You should be able to understand that better than anyone!"

Gaara's eyes widened a bit before narrowing slightly, his gaze towards the blonde.

"Naruto..." Sakura quietly admonished.

"What do you mean she has lost her way Naruto?" Gaara spoke calmly to his loud-mouthed blonde friend, his eyes softening considerably.

Sakura blinked a few times to make sure she just imagining Gaara's eyes softening. She knew he was working on showing his emotions, but it was still a bit of a shock to her to see it in person.

"She's been through a lot of things Gaara. Things that none of us knew about...she felt alone. And none of us even noticed she was slowly disappearing! Until eventually she did disappear completely and joined the Root Division led by Danzo. Now she has to kill Sakura-chan or else Danzo will kill her and it's my fault, I should've noticed..."

"Naruto." Gaara interrupted, abruptly cutting Naruto's rant off, causing the blonde look at him. "Do not blame yourself. It was the Hyugas' choice not yours."

"But-"

"No, Naruto. We need to figure out what our course of action with her is going to be. Not who's fault it is that this happened."

"Ga-Kazekage-sama, if I may?" Kakashi asked.

"Certainly, Hatake-san." Gaara responded.

"I believe that we should have Lady Tsunade come over to Suna and discuss this with you. This is now a Leaf-Suna decision as for what to do about Hyuga Hinata and possibly Danzo."

Gaara nodded thoughtfully. "I think that is a wise choice Hatake, her most trusted advisors and or officials should accompany her and join in the discussion. Evidently, she cannot trust her entire council, same as I. Very well, I shall send immediate word to Hokage-sama. In the meantime, the Hyuga girl in question will stay in a heavily guarded cell with chakra restraints and 24/7 surveillance. Any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well then, you are all dismissed except for Haruno. I still need to review your mission with you Haruno."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." Sakura responded. "I'll meet up with you guys when I'm finished here." Sakura added, speaking to her teammates.

"Ok, see you later Sakura-chan!" Naruto responded as they began to leave the room with Temari and Kankuro who were going to show them where they would be staying. "You too Gaara!"

Gaara waved a dismissive hand in response. "Now, Haruno."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama?"

"First of all, Gaara."

"Pardon?" Sakura asked slightly confused.

"Call me Gaara. Just Gaara." He clarified.

"O-oh of course...Gaara." Sakura stuttered, surprised. "Then in return you should call me Sakura." She said decidedly, meeting his eyes with her own emerald ones.

Gaara raise a non-existent eyebrow again, this time at her sudden boldness. Her head lowered slightly as she looked towards the floor at Gaara figured she realized how bold her statement was.

"Alright, Sakura. When we are in private settings you shall refer to me as Gaara and I shall refer to you as Sakura."

Her eyes met his again and she blinked before she nodded in agreement.

"Now onto your mission, you are here to train my medics in the field of medical knowledge and ninjutsu. You will begin your teachings after we handle the Hyuga girl. That will also give you time to make any preparations you need to make. While this is a mission for you, I want you to be comfortable here and not feel pressured. If you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me or my siblings."

"Hai, Gaara. Where will I be teaching at?"

"Ah, of course. I've reserved an unused room within the hospital for you to use. You have permission to use the room however you please and in whatever means you need. And that does remind me, you will be staying in Temari's room during your stay here."

As Sakura began to protest he raised a hand, effectively quieting her.

"Temari is not here more often than she is here. Therefore you will be using her room. When she is here, you'll have a roommate. When she is not, the room will be yours alone."

"Hai, Gaara." Sakura mumbled.

"Any questions Sakura?"

"No- wait yes actually. What about your physical?"

"Yes of course. I'd like to get that out of the way as soon as is possible. Would tomorrow at about 7 pm be fine with your schedule?"

"Hai, Gaara. That's fine with me."

"And that will be taking place in my room."

"Hai- what?" Sakura was taken by surprise by the young man once again.

"The physical. It will be in my room." Gaara spoke slowly.

"H-hai, Gaara."

"Do you have any another questions?" Gaara asked the pink-haired girl.

"Not that I can think of at the moment." She responded quietly.

"Well then, you're dismissed. I advise not working yourself too much today. You look like you could use some rest."

"Hai, hai." She responded stifling a yawn as she walked towards the door.

"And Sakura?" He called quietly, making her pause with her hand on the door.

"Hai?"

"I'll take care of the Hyuga girl." He added with the smallest twitch of his mouth.

Sakura blinked a few times. She had completely forgotten about Hinata! She looked down at the floor, cheeks slightly pink in embarrassment. Gaara watched with the slightest amusement as her cheeks were lightly painted pink as she walked out of the room _._ He had a strange feeling that this girl's stay here would be an interesting one. _  
_

 _Now then_ , he thought. _About Hyuga Hinata_...


	7. There's Always Something

Sakura had planned on going to Temari's room and unpacking, and then meeting up with her team. All such plans were changed when she opened Temari's door to find said sand sibling along with her brunette brother and her team. Waiting. Probably for her. She blinked a few times at the sight as she stood in the doorway.

"Well how are we supposed to have fun if the guest of honor stands in the doorway?" Kankuro drawled.

Temari hopped off her bed and proceeded to dragging Sakura into the room and sitting her on the bed.

"Out!" Temari ordered everyone, after taking in Sakura's evident exhaustion.

"What!? No." A few protests were voiced.

"Hm alright then. I guess you boys want to hear all about our menstrual cycle talk…" She trailed off as the boys comically ran out of the room with their hands covering their ears save for Sai who looked confused.

"What's-"

"Just go on Sai, I'll explain it later." Sakura managed to tell the poor boy while stifling laughter and a yawn.

"You alright Sakura? You look pretty exhausted." Temari started fretting.

"Hai hai Temari, I'm alright." Sakura assured the blonde woman. "Just a little tired from lack of sleep and then the fight with Hinata."

Temari frowned. "You'd better get some rest then, we can always talk another time." She said, waving her arm towards Sakura's bed.

"What is it with you sand siblings? First Gaara-sama and now you?" Sakura gripped under her breath.

Apparently the sand-blonde had still heard her, and gave the pinkette a perplexed look.

"My baby brother said you should get some rest?" Temari wondered aloud. "And stop it with the formalities already!"

"Hai." Sakura mumbled as she crawled into her bed after removing all of her weapons.

"Hmm." Temari hummed in response. "Well if you need anything, the boy's rooms are just up the hall, and you know where you can find Gaara. If I'm not here, I'll be sure that someone brings you dinner if you don't get up before then."

But the pink-haired girl had already passed out, making the blonde shake her head and vow to make sure Sakura takes care of herself during her stay.

 ***Gaara's pov***

"I want her supervised at all times. She should not be left unwatched for even a few seconds. Understood?"

"Hai Kazekage-sama! She will be watched at all times!" The guard assured.

The red-haired male frowned. "Just call me Gaara, Koguchi-san. Onegaishimasu."

"Hai Kaz- Gaara!" The guard replied.

Gaara turned away from the guard; to the direction of his brother's approaching chakra signature. He was slightly relieved to see that Kankuro was alone. He cared deeply for his blonde friend, but he really knows how to give people a headache.

"What is it Kankuro?"

"I can't just come by to see my baby brother?" Kankuro huffed.

"So you came to the prison just to see me. You have queer ideas of places to hang out." Gaara deadpanned.

Kankuro blinked and stared at his younger brother. "Did you just try to make a joke?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"Well no it's just you- nevermind. I do need to talk to you about something, privately." He said while making a slight motion that it was urgent.

Gaara recognized the motion immediately and nodded. "Very well, we'll head back to my office now."

Minutes later, they finally walked through the doorway into Gaara's office. Gaara took a seat at his desk and assumed his usual pose; lacing his hands together in front of his mouth, elbows resting on his desk.

"What is it?" He asked, his eyes following Kankuro as he approached his desk.

"We've got trouble coming. Apparently some Anbu were sent out to retrieve the Hyuga girl in custody."

"Hokage-sama wouldn't have issued that order, as we've already received word that she was preparing to leave at once and that she would be here in a few days time."

"That's the problem. They aren't the Hokage's Anbu."

"The Root Division then, hm."

Kankuro nodded. "Gaara, we really can't allow them to get into the village. These Anbu are ruthless, they'll do whatever it takes to complete their mission. Since we can't just hand the Hyuga over to them, they will try to take her by any means necessary. No matter who gets in their way."

Gaara's mouth tightened, and he stayed silent for a few moments. "Something also needs to be done about Danzo." He finally muttered. "It's not the group, but the Leader who is the biggest threat right now."

"You know that if anyone moves against Danzo, his division will immediately fight to protect him." Kankuro reminded him.

"I know. But this is a discussion that can occur after we deal with the Hyuga girl."

"True. What are your thoughts on what to do with her?"

Gaara hesitated. "I'm conflicted about how to handle her right now. I believe after a discussion with Hokage-sama, I will come to a conclusion about her."

"Does your confliction have something to do with Naruto?" Kankuro sighed. "It's evident he still cares deeply for the Hyuga, at the same time he can't entirely forgive her for what she tried to do to Sakura. Maybe the two of you would benefit from talking to each other about it."

"Perhaps." Gaara responded.

* * *

 **A/n - I'm really struggling with figuring out how to keep this story going. I'm sorry the updates are so slow, I'm trying my best for those of you who wish to see this story continue. Thank you all for your support!**


End file.
